Going Home
by SeeLJRead
Summary: Edward is off to New hampshire for collage, Bella is left behind. That Is until she realises she can do the following. AH/Slightly OOC/one-shot


The house was freezing. Okay no it wasn't freezing. I had the thermostat past eighty and Alice had been very vocal about how it was _too_ warm as she stormed out of the house on her way to Jaspers for the night. But despite the increased heat, flannel jamies and one of Edward's sweaters I still felt . . . _cold. _And I knew why. It had nothing to do with the actual tempurature and everything to do with the owner of the Dartmouth sweater I was currently wearing. I was lonely. I missed him. And no amout of heat, chick-flicks, or Ben and Jerry's would be making me feelany better.

Edward, upon the arival of golden leaves and school supplies, had left for college today. As I curled beneath several comferters into the fetal position I imagined he was ther with me like had been just a week ago.

_"I want to ask you to stay. I want you to go to school here. Here with me. I want to ask you to stay." I had whispered as he lay behind me, his arms arond me._

_"Just say the words love, just say them and I'm here." He whispered, his warm breath tickling my ear._

_"Thats the reason I can't." I told him, unable to raise my voice any higher than a whisper. "You're the one in ths realtionship with the bright future, the one who is going to have a _real_ career. I wont take that away. I can't be selfish. But I just want you to know, I_ want_ to ask you to stay. I do love you."_

_"Hey now, don't talk like that, we still have. . .twenty hours. No goodbyes yet. And once again, Bella you have real talent, you'll make it big in the photography world, this receptionist gig is just a job. I promise."_

After that we lapsed into silence before falling asleep, together, for the last time until wnter vacation.

As I lay in bed listening to the CD he had made filled with our songs and his own compositions, willing myself not to miss him (it wasn't working well) I tried to distract myself with possible shoots I could do on my day off. It was then I started to think, I could only shoot places in Forks so many times, and there were only so many places. Seattle made me nervous when I went alone and Alice and Rose were more interested in shopping when we made the trip there. The east coast more than likely had places I could take my photos and it wasn't like my current job was irreplaceble.

I sat up in bed as I decided to follow this train of thought.

Edward hd his own place, so it wasn't like I would have to figure out a place to stay. And sure he would have classes so we wouldn't be together all the time but I would be so . . . _cold _either. Especially at night. I could do this. After all Bronte and Austen would never let their heroines be left behind. Why should I let myself be. Edward didn't have to stay. He didn't have to be Prince Charming, running after his princess. _I_ could follow him. I was twenty years old, it was time I did what I wanted an threw caution to the wind. I would go after Edward.

As soon as I decided I leaped from my bed and threw my suitcase on the bed, tossing clothes into the bag at a furious pace. I grabbed several books, my sock from beneath the matress with my savings tucked inside-What? I don't trust banks.- and threw it into my purse before rushing into the connected to my room bathrooms to grab necessities.

As I was reasoning with myself that it wasn't like I was goining abroad I heard the front door open and suddenly Alice was standing outside of the bathroom door. "Hey Bells I just forgot a change of clothes. So um . . . where are you going? At ten p.m.? That requires your big suitcase? Bella?"

I pushed past her and dropped my toilettries into my bag and zipped it up before spinning around to face her. "I'm going after him" I told her point blank. "And don't try and change my mind, I've thought about it and it feels right. I _know_ its right. I already have a place to stay, my job is eaisily replaced, it will give me new things to photograph which I _need, _and the only reason you haven't moved in with Jasper officialy yet is because I can't cut the rent here on my own. Plus Edward it there, Edward belongs there and me? I belong with Edward."

Alice stared at me, calculating, for a few minuets before squealing and leaping into my arms. "Go get 'im huny bun." She whispered into my ear before patting my butt and making her way to grab whatever she'd left behind. With new boost in confidence I grabbed my bag and purse before running and hopping into the cab I'd called. On the way there I called the airport to book my flight. The woman I spoke to said I should be able to ge there just in time to go through security and catch the next flight. So after finally arriving, and paying the relieved looking driver a horrendous amount-I may have been a _little bit_ fidgety during the drive, not to mention texting Alice and Rose a lot about things I'd need them to do for me like packing and taking my truck to my dad's place- I leaped out of the cab and into the airport. I got my ticket from this funny little machine and hurried over to security. Thankfully it wasn't slow because of the time, about two a.m.

Now I just had to get through the flight.

(*)One Airplane Flight Later(*)

Despite being entirely too long the flight was fine. I actually managed to get some sleep, trying to concentrate on an in-flight movie the rest of the time, fiddling with the promise ring Edward had given me last year the first time he left me for college, his sophmore year.

As soon as humanly possible I was in a cab giving the driver Edward's adress. When we made it to his apartment I ran up to his place, stuggling with my suitcase. I reached his door, took a deep breath, straightened out the sweats I'd never bothered to change out of, and the knocked. iI waited, and waited, and knocked again. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. I looked down at my watch. Eight. Well shit, he was on his way to class. Bugger, Bugger, Bugger. This wasn't supposed to happen. I sighed and slid down the wall before sliding into unconciousness.

I woke up to a gasp coming from down the hall and took a moment to readjust to my surroundings beofre turning and seeing Edward. Could it have only been a week? I stood slowly, he wasn't moving at all. I stared into his eyes a moment before running and leaping into his arms, locking my legs around his waist. I peppered his face with kisses telling him how much I loved him, and missed him. Soon he was holding me tight walking into the apartment, only pausing to grab my things.

Once inside he let me down, but didn't let me go, still holding tightly onto my hands. "Oh Bella, love what are you doing here?"

Suddenly I was nervous. What if he didn't want me here? What if he was enjoying his freedom. I caught my lip between my teeth as he stared into my eyes, searching. "Well, I still couldn't sleep and I was so _cold_ even though there was no reason to be. No reason except for the fact you weren't there. And I was missing you, but still stand by the fact you should be here. I was caught between a rock and a hard place as they say, unil I realised . . . I wasn't. What if you didn't have to stay for us to be together? What if I followed you? And that got me thinking, nothing in Forks is tying me down, especially for the next few years. So I could, follow you I mean. And well it wasn't like I had any prior comittments. So I decided to come home. Move here." I stepped forward and was imediately in his embrace. "To come here." I added squeazing his torso so he would know exactly what I meant.

And thats when he kissed me, the kiss of a lifetime, not that it was the only one I'd get. "I am so glad. Because you see, I've been thinking also. I think its time we get rid of that ring on your finger . . . and replace it with this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box and simultaniously dropped to one knee. "How would you feel about becoming Mrs. Bella Cullen?"

My voice was chocked with tears as I replied, before sealing the proposal with a kiss, "Nothing would make me happier."


End file.
